


Незаметный герой

by Aizawa, gotham2018, Spicebox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Незаметный герой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

«Терапия». Именно так, с заглавной – и она, эта заглавная, звенела медью в голосе Дэнни Доусона, когда он рассказывал Брюсу, что это совершенно точно не фейк, и что Швейцария сосет вместе с Израилем, и что – возможно – да помнишь Карлтона, или нет, ты тогда еще был сопляком, – Карлтон оттягивался так, что даже чертям в аду было жарко, а потом пропал с радаров. Рак поджелудочной.  
– Вот как, – ответил Брюс в микрофончик гарнитуры. Пробка двинулась с места. Будь я сейчас на бэтмотоцикле, подумал он с раздражением и смирением. Но миллионер Брюс Уэйн обязан не просто поддерживать статус, но еще и заботиться о неприкосновенности тайны Бэтмена. Потому что Бэтмен способен спасти Готэм, а Брюс Уэйн – разве что его купить. Или будь я сейчас Суперменом...  
Мысль привычно вильнула в опасную зону, отрикошетив от несвежей, ободранной по краям листовки на стене – летящий человек, перечеркнутый двумя жирными линиями, и надпись: «Нам не нужен Супермен!»  
– И что ты думаешь? – продолжил Дэнни, сделав драматическую паузу. – На прошлой неделе Мерзкий Карл вернулся! Говорит, веганство и йога способны справиться с любым недугом. Недугом! Так и сказал, представляешь, Брюс?  
– Недуг как гонорея или недуг как растяжение мышц после спортзала? – усмехнулся Брюс.  
– Да-да, спортзала! – хохотнул в наушнике Дэнни. – Того, с азиаточками и веревками. Ты отвлекаешь, приятель. Короче, Карлтон жив и здоров. И дочка Ланчетте, та, неходячая. Он же ее от всех прятал, говорил, бережет свой цветочек от нас, волчар. Ха-ха, цветочек вчера появился в «Айсберге», это такой криминальный притон в Даунтауне, и выебал там с голодухи всю прислугу. Ничего так, говорят, телочка. Растяжка как в цирке. Только морда страшная, в папку. А еще Рэнд – его ты точно помнишь, – вылечил свою циррозную печень. Нажрался на радостях – и… Брюс. Брюс, ты на проводе? Земля вызывает Уэйна!  
– М-м, – ответил Брюс. Листовки были везде. Даже на светофоре. Даже на бордюре перед пешеходным переходом. Взволнованный женский голос по радио бормотал: «И тогда мой сын, мой маленький Джонни крикнул: «Смотри, мамочка, я Супермен!» – и прыгнул из окна двенадцатого этажа...»  
Толпа текла по переходу; перед самой машиной пробежал пацан: на рюкзаке – значок все с тем же символом, перечеркнутым Суперменом, ниже, на ткани – подпись акрилом от руки: «лучше супертелку».  
Об этом вопили газеты, это лили в уши телеканалы. И даже до Готэма докатилось, с наигранной, ненастоящей обидой, скрывающей тревогу, подумал Брюс. А ведь у них есть я. То есть Бэтмен.  
– ...и тут Рэнд раскололся! – с торжеством воскликнул Дэнни. – Про одну контору, называется «Терапия», и курс лечения так называется. Мутные ребята, а жадные – скинули всего тридцатку, сраную тридцатку с пяти миллионов, и знаешь, о чем это говорит, Брюс?  
– Что ты перестанешь греметь своим креслом-каталкой и снова разобьешь мотоцикл о грузовую фуру?  
– Что я... Ты украл мою реплику, мудила хитрожопый!  
– Я такой, – согласился Брюс. – Пришлешь контакт? Вдруг они лечат шизофрению.  
Дэнни присвистнул. Помолчав, ответил:  
– А я ведь подозревал.  
– Ну и зря, – ответил Брюс. – Мне для друга.  
– Удачи ему, – печально вздохнул Дэнни. – Из Аркхэма-то, небось, будет трудно управлять «Друг Энтерпрайзерс». Да, Азалия скинет на почту, но – рассказываю по секрету и исключительно из симпатии к твоему другу – они не лечат психические заболевания.

Светофор наконец переключился.  
– В нашей студии новый гость, – строго и скорбно объявил ведущий. – Миссис Мактавиш потеряла сына под обломками здания, которое два месяца назад разрушил Супермен.  
Брюс нажал на газ, трогаясь с места. Слишком быстро. Держи себя в руках. Всегда держи себя в руках. Но злость не уходила; тебя там не было, флюгер лощеный, подумал он, и никто никогда не знает, даже не подозревает, как трудно принять решение: умрет десяток – или сотни.  
Да, тогда уже началась эта кампания, Брюс подозревал Лекса Лютора, а Супермен...  
А что Супермен.  
Брюс приехал в Метрополис, специально прикатил, предупредить, помочь – да нет, скорее унять тревогу и ярость; – оставил бэтмобиль в подворотне (невольно подумал: в бэтподворотне, потому что где я, там мое) и забрался на крышу самого высокого здания. Минуты не прошло – появился.  
Прилетел как бабочка, ударил как грузовик. Рассмеялся, протягивая руку – помогая подняться:  
– А, это ты. Спросонья подумал, кто-то новенький забрел. Черный и страшный.  
Маска выдержала. Броня, кажется, тоже.  
– Рад тебя видеть, – сказал Супермен. – В Готэме что-то случилось?  
А Брюс смотрел и не знал, что сказать в ответ.  
Сказать, что кампанию организовали люди из правительства?  
Сказать, что второй пубертат в тридцать здорово мешает и мистеру Уэйну, и Бэтмену?  
Сказать, что вчера дрочил на листовку?  
Сказать, что потом ей признавался – не в любви, это ладно, – в бессмысленном, слепом обожании?  
Листовка молчала в ответ: схематичная, красно-синяя фигура, перечеркнутая двумя красными прямыми.  
Да и правда, где обожание, а где Бэтмен с мистером Уэйном.  
– В Готэме случилась чужая рекламная кампания, – ответил Брюс. – Это серьезная проблема. Вот так утром попрошу двойной бэткофе с молоком, а мне принесут суперкофе.  
– Скорее, сдохнисуперкофе, – тихо откликнулся Супермен, садясь рядом на крышу. Красный плащ трепетал от невидимого ветра.  
– Хорошее начало дня, – сказал Брюс.  
– Всегда можно не смотреть в стакан, – ответил Супермен. – Ну, знаешь, утро, вокруг все бегают, орут, телефоны разрываются, – тут хоть магнето со сливками, разницу не особо заметишь.  
– Что со сливками? – машинально переспросил Брюс.  
– В смысле – что?  
Супермен повернулся, его глаза были такими синими. Такой безмятежный, отрешенный взгляд. Сверхчеловек, божество, нелюдь. Его расслабленная ладонь лежала на крыше, почти касаясь ладони Брюса. Сердце сжалось, во рту стало сухо, а на душе – да кто на ней только не скреб.  
Всегда держи себя в руках.  
– В смысле – сколько еще ты сможешь не смотреть в стакан?  
– Люди – всего лишь люди, – улыбнулся Супермен. – У них короткая память. Время расставляет все по местам. Я же не Гитлер, в конце концов.  
– Даже не Ли Харви Освальд, – согласился Брюс. – Всего лишь неубиваемый парень, который летает и стреляет лазерами из глаз.  
– Наверное, это здорово пугает, – вздохнул Супермен. Взгляд оставался отрешенным и странно ласковым. – Нормальная реакция, как думаешь?  
И, после короткой паузы, продолжил:  
– Но это не важно. Нет, Бэтмен, мне не нужна ни помощь, ни критика образа. Твое беспокойство льстит, но я спасаю людей не ради их благодарности или любви, а потому что это правильно. И если даже меня возненавидит весь город, или страна, или даже вся Земля, я просто улечу на месяц-другой, пока все не успокоится.  
– В космос? – спросил Брюс. Как хорошо, что маска меняла голос. Как хорошо, что она скрывала выражение лица.  
Как плохо, что он пытался продолжить уже практически оконченный разговор.  
– Почти, – беспечно ответил Супермен. – Там так же холодно и связь такая же паршивая.  
Ладонь сдвинулась, едва не касаясь пальцев.  
– Хороший план, – сказал Брюс, и еще сказал: – Тогда мне пора. Дай знать, если я буду нужен.  
– Обязательно, – улыбнулся Супермен. – Но крайне сомнительно. Не беспокойся, это все пустяки. Люди чертовски предсказуемы.  
Прикосновение продернуло током – люди чертовски предсказуемы, верно? – и оставалось только перекатывать желваки под маской, глядя на удаляющуюся яркую точку.

***

За окном в третий раз мелькнул поворот к очистной станции. Теперь тут стоял бродячий проповедник с плакатом, гласящим «В прах отыдеши». Час назад на этом же месте едва держащиеся на ногах растаманы раздавали листовки «Клубничного крокодила» – на удивление низкопробного заведения в Ист-сайде. А с утра не было никого, потому что полиция и скорая уже уехали: редкий случай, никаких преступлений, всего лишь двойное самоубийство – пара прыгнула с крыши, держась за руки, совершенно добровольно. Не могли потерпеть до свадьбы, называется.  
Брюс внезапно разозлился на себя.  
Пора было заниматься делом, а не колесить по улицам, как подросток, под отзвуки собственных мрачных мыслей. Как там было, «криминальный притон в Даунтауне»? Удобное место выбрала Ланчетте.

В вип-зале «Айсберга» было полутемно. Небольшие светильники на столах едва мерцали синим холодным светом, позволяя рассмотреть разве что свой бокал и лицо собеседника. Посетители вип-зала «Айсберг Лаунж» носили дорогие эффектные костюмы и имели все возможности позаботиться о своей внешности, но избегали чужих взглядов. Брюс сделал заказ – хорошенькая официантка в черном купальнике и белой манишке склонила голову и беззвучно растворилась в тенях. Спустя пять минут она вернулась – не в одиночестве.  
Человечек, сопровождавший ее, двигался вальяжно, но далеко не так изящно. Он сильно хромал, тяжело припадая на правую ногу, к тому же в последнее время явно и нездорово располнел, отчего еще больше напоминал неуклюжего пингвина – хищную жестокую птицу, чья сущность скрывается за забавным обликом. Брюс помнил его совсем другим: подвижным, тощим, нервным тридцатилетним мужчиной, похожим на подростка, равно готового подлизываться к хулиганам-старшеклассникам и господину учителю, – но даже тогда Освальд Кобблпот был опасен. А уж теперь…  
– Старый друг! – провозгласил Пингвин, поравнявшись со столиком Брюса. – Вот неожиданность!  
Руки он, к счастью, не протянул. Брюс кивнул.  
Пингвин грузно уселся в кресло напротив и расцвел улыбкой. Девушка разлила виски из пузатой пыльной бутыли по бокалам.  
– По-моему, я заказывал стаут, – произнес Брюс без всякой интонации.  
– Комплимент от заведения! – Пингвин всплеснул пухлыми руками. – Не каждый день друзья заглядывают вот так попросту, поболтать о том, о сем! Или, может быть, какое-то дело? Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад помочь!  
От последней фразы отчетливо потянуло тревожным скознячком. Брюс прикрыл глаза.  
– Поболтать – это хорошее слово, – сказал он задумчиво. – Я действительно заглянул к тебе без особой цели. Считай, зашел справиться о здоровье. У тебя хорошее здоровье, мистер Кобблпот?  
– Как это мило с твоей стороны – беспокоиться обо мне!  
Пингвин неприятно улыбнулся.  
– Если бы сейчас передо мной сидел не старый друг, я бы решил, что твой вопрос – смешной переход к этой, как сказать… небольшой угрозе. Иначе зачем цветущему мужчине ни с того ни с сего спрашивать о здоровье бедного калеку? – Он вздернул подбородок. – Это было бы даже бестактно, не находишь?  
– Ничуть, – Брюс пригубил виски. Тот, как и ожидалось, был великолепен. – Даже наоборот. Видишь ли, до меня тут дошли слухи о совершенно потрясающей клинике. Говорят, там чуть ли не мертвых на ноги поднимают. Во всяком случае мой приятель, водитель электрической коляски, клянется, что вот-вот снова пересядет с нее на мотоцикл.  
– Чего не бывает в Готэме, верно?  
– Как я понял, ему кто-то наврал про дочку Ланчетте. Мол, она не только излечилась от своей мышечной дистрофии, но и навела тут у тебя небольшой шорох. Понимаю, звучит как бред, но…  
– Очень эмоциональная девушка эта Белла Ланчетте. И из обеспеченной семьи, – Пингвин ухмыльнулся уже искренне – как всегда, когда речь шла о деньгах. – Я даже подумывал обратиться в полицию. Но счастливый отец так быстро выплатил компенсацию, что я отказался от этой идеи. В конце концов, Джок – это наш вышибала – почти не пострадал, когда она разбила им зеркало. К тому же, он не жаловался. Одного не понимаю – вот как так можно выбить спиной сидящего мужчины зеркало в женской уборной?  
Брюс рассмеялся специальным смехом, который обычно приберегал для коктейльных вечеринок в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзерз» и анекдотов партнеров по теннису. Доусон не врал, это ясно. Но что это за чудесные исцеления – очередной гений вышел из подполья с полными карманами сывороток, которые потом превратят исцеленных в мутантов? Какой-нибудь маньяк заливает людям вместо крови радиоактивную болотную воду? Или просто ученый вроде Фриза, только более удачливый, решил спасти кого может?  
– Похоже, состояние Беллы и правда стало лучше. Вы все просто вынуждаете меня как следует разузнать насчет этой клиники. Уэйны всегда считали своим долгом перед обществом поддерживать инновации в области медицины…  
– Насколько мне известно, – перебил его Пингвин, – эта клиника находится не в нашем городе.  
Брюс поднял бровь.  
– Допустим, и что же?  
– «Терапия» далеко за пределами Готэма, вот что я хочу сказать. Два часа по шоссе, если точнее. Это даже не пригород.  
– Как это мешает моей компании купить ее акции или поддержать исследователей?  
– Разумеется, никак, мистер Уэйн, – Пингвин обеими руками ухватился за свой бокал, поднял, но к губам так и не поднес. Его заплывшие глаза холодно щурились над сверкающей кромкой. – Мне казалось, что сфера лично ваших интересов сосредоточена на защите… на защите интересов прогресса в Готэме, вот и все. Ведь это наш город.  
Догадывается, подумал Брюс. Абсолютно точно догадывается.  
Он не придавал этому большого значения и не боялся Пингвина: в «Айсберге» собирались преступные воротилы, в «Айсберге» аккумулировались слухи и заключались договоры, в «Айсберге» продавали и покупали информацию, – и если хозяин «Айсберга» до сих пор не попытался конвертировать свою догадку о личности Бэтмена в деньги, это значило, что ему не хватает то ли доказательств, то ли желания. Последнее Брюс вполне допускал: кому как не Пингвину знать о безумии, клубящемся в сером загазованном воздухе, о тварях, выползающих из светящихся болот за городской свалкой, о пришельцах из прошлого и будущего, о хохочущих психах, выкладывающих вырванными зубами сонеты перед отделением полиции, запускающих вирусы в водопровод, способных подчинять чужую волю, или нагонять страх, или просто в один прекрасный момент взять да и высыпать на городскую площадь пару тонн ЛСД с дирижабля. Полиция не могла противостоять мафии – но и сама мафия не могла противостоять хаосу, над бездной которого Уэйны когда-то выстроили город. Для этого требовался Бэтмен.  
По-своему Пингвин любил Готэм – вот что было смешнее всего.  
Разумеется, это не значило, что он отказался бы вырвать из его многоголового тела приличный кусок мяса.  
– Кажется, я опоздал, – вздохнул Брюс. – Судя по вашей осведомленности, Освальд, «Терапия» уже находится в сфере ваших интересов. Или кого-то из ваших друзей. Верно?  
Еще бы. Такие деньги – мимо карманов городских донов, как можно.  
Ну что ж, мафиози, наложившие лапу на лечебный центр, – это просто подарок, если ты находишься в определенном настроении.  
– Да нет же, – Пингвин сердито мотнул головой. – Я не стану говорить, что никто не строил таких планов. Помогать науке, участвовать в излечении сотен людей – кто откажется. Но…  
– Но?  
– Это правительственная инициатива, – Пингвин поставил стакан на стол. – Никто не сунется туда, где федералы кишмя кишат. Я хочу сказать, там задействованы такие структуры, с которыми нечего связываться… частному капиталу.  
Вот как.  
– Вот как. – Брюс вздохнул. – Должно быть, вы сильно обижены на них, а?  
– Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, куда можно соваться, а куда – нет, – прошипел Пингвин. – И я не мальчик, чтобы обижаться на такие вещи. Советую тебе как старший друг – последуй моему примеру. Кажется, правительство решило взяться за благородных одиночек, защищающих прогресс где попало.  
– Идиотская кампания против Супермена – позор нашего времени, – отчеканил Брюс. – Полагаю, тот, кто раздувает эту чушь, делает это отнюдь не из соображений безопасности государства.  
– Но в ней есть и рациональное зерно, – авторитетно заметил Пингвин, и на секунду Брюсу захотелось разбить бутылку коллекционного виски о его крючковатый клюв. Проверить, такой ли он крепкий.  
Спокойно, сказал он себе. Пингвину плевать на Супермена. Это просто очередная логическая завитушка, подводящая к какому-то хитрому выводу, – как всегда у Кобблпота. Он прямо слова не скажет.  
– Люди говорят, что слава Супермена держится на том, что они несчастны, – продолжал разоряться Пингвин. – Из трагических событий он делает сцену, чтобы покрасоваться своим безупречным профилем на фоне чужих проблем. Это, знаешь ли, раздражает.  
– По-моему, Супермен как раз спасает этих несчастных.  
– Иногда это раздражает еще сильнее, – Пингвин презрительно дернул углом рта. – Благодарность людей как вино: со временем она скисает.  
Брюс ждал продолжения, но Пингвин умолк. Это было к лучшему: практической информации у него, кажется, больше не было, а выслушивать философствования преступников за стаканчиком виски Брюс не собирался. Он отодвинулся от стола и выразительно посмотрел на часы.  
– Герой должен быть незаметным, – сказал Пингвин в тишине. – Как мафиози. Оставь в покое свой кошелек, друг, я же сказал – комплимент от заведения.  
Брюс поднялся из-за стола и кивнул ему на прощание.

Движением кисти отослав подобострастного администратора – «Может быть, пообедать? Не желаете вызвать такси?», – Брюс остановился на крыльце «Айсберга». Начинало смеркаться. Вечерний ветер нес запах гниющих водорослей с побережья, он мешался с вонью бензина и горящего мусора, дешевых духов и жареной лапши, кофе в бумажных стаканчиках, перегара нехороших самокруток, которыми дымили странноватые ребята, глазеющие на улицу со ступенек кинотеатра напротив, – пока не совсем стемнело, они не пытались цепляться к прохожим, только зыркали, словно хорьки из клетки. Если как следует принюхаться, можно было различить и совсем уж странные, тонкие нотки: что-то едкое, химическое, плывшее то ли из подвальных лабораторий, то ли просто из китайской прачечной, острый запах пороха – или газа? – и медный душок крови.  
Нормальный готэмский воздух: его не могли отфильтровать дорогие кондиционеры «Уэйн Энтерпрайзерз», не могли заглушить ядовитые ароматы цветов в Ботаническом саду, не могли отсечь высокие каменные стены и мощные вентиляционные системы Аркхэма, только накапливали. Может быть, именно этот воздух, проникая в легкие с первым вдохом, превращал одних в маньяков, других – в подлецов, третьих – в героев. Брюс дышал им всю жизнь. Готэм был его домом, его наследственным владением, где он всегда понимал, что чем пахнет и сколько стоит. Он четко осознавал пределы своих возможностей и никогда не совался на чужую территорию. Если Супермена можно было счесть богом, то Бэтмен был духом места, genius loci, и власть его ограничивалась транспортными туннелями, ведущими к Готэму.  
Правительственная клиника в соседнем округе? Да пожалуйста. Таинственные исцеления? Сколько угодно. В конце концов, оттуда никто не взывал о спасении, наоборот, люди получали там помощь – калеки вставали, больные выздоравливали. Нет никакой необходимости туда лезть.  
Брюсу снова вспомнился Супермен – его последний перед исчезновением подвиг, так сказать. Об этой истории Брюс, как и половина земного шара, узнал из новостей: в африканской стране террористы захватили автобус с паломниками – Объединенным хором Универсальной Церкви Блаженства, предъявив какие-то совершенно дикие требования, включающие в том числе прекращение истребления гренландских китов, передачу власти в мире объединенному комитету политзаключенных и повсеместный ввод никабов для женщин старше сорока пяти. Супермен прибыл на место через два часа после предъявления требований – то есть спустя трое суток после захвата, как выяснилось. Еще двадцать минут у него ушло на то, чтобы оглушить незадачливых террористов и аккуратно сложить рядами возле автобуса. После этого Супермен забрал с собой самых ослабевших заложниц – двух юных солисток – и унес их в столицу, чтобы немедленно передать врачам, после чего исчез. Оказавшись в госпитале, солистки пожелали немедленно сделать заявление для прессы, а заложники-хористы тем временем повытаскивали автоматы и немедленно расстреляли террористов. Дальше версии СМИ расходились. Одни утверждали, что террористы пришли в себя, освободились и вновь напали на заложников, но те сумели отобрать у них оружие и дать отпор уже без всякого Супермена. Другие настаивали на том, что весь захват был подготовленной операцией спецслужб, и не все хористы являлись хористами, большую часть пассажиров составляли специально подобранные агенты, в чью работу Супермен грубо вмешался. Наконец третьи утверждали, что Супермен и вовсе находился на стороне террористов – его якобы даже видели на месте бойни, так что храбрым паломникам пришлось сражаться и против него. Это, разумеется, было бредом, – что такое автоматы против Супермена? – но факт оставался фактом: после этой истории Супермен исчез. Может быть, последней каплей стало заявление солисток, давшее старт новому витку антисуперкампании: наглый псевдогерой грубо нарушил их права и выставил их какими-то девицами в беде, помешав разделить тяготы с братьями по вере, что вдобавок является и оскорблением религиозных чувств прихожан Универсальной Церкви. А может быть, Супермен наконец понял, что не весь мир – территория его ответственности, и люди способны на борьбу, добро и зло без помощи пришельцев с других планет. Как знать.  
Тихонько завибрировал в кармане пиджака телефон. Без единой мысли в голове Брюс нажал кнопку гарнитуры. По барабанной перепонке ударил жизнерадостный голос Люциуса:  
– Я все проверил!  
Брюс выжидающе молчал.  
– Твои сведения подтвердились, Брюс. Более того, согласно всем данным, «Терапия» – не мошенники и не маги. Совершенно обычные хирургические вмешательства, классические по сути: трансплантации органов-клонов, переливание крови. Вся фишка – в обогащении тканей некими факторами тромбоцитарного роста, которые, насколько можно судить, и составляют ноу-хау. Я промониторил форумы, поднял кое-какие связи. Пришлось даже заглянуть в базу данных Центрального Госпиталя. Дай секунду, сейчас я загружу список источников и зачитаю…  
– Давай общие выводы, – попросил Брюс. – Я доверяю твоим методам работы с информацией.  
– В целом, все за них. Это чудо какое-то. Стопроцентная приживаемость. Шрамы после трансплантации исчезают, что твои следы от вьетнамок на океанском пляже в час прилива. Жизненные показатели не только не падают, но растут как на дрожжах – при этом не переступая границы нормы. У шести циррозников полностью восстановилась печень, почти целиком состоявшая из рубцовой ткани. Десятилетняя спортсменка, у которой два года назад обнаружили осложненный порок сердца, уже играет в свой баскетбол, врач команды говорит, у нее есть все шансы присоединиться к окружной сборной в следующем январе. А здесь... Сейчас, погоди, это вот правонарушение! – некий мистер Пауэрс, помиравший от остеосаркомы, на своих ногах пришел в клинику «Мэйо», где наблюдался ранее, и попытался избить лечащего врача стойкой капельницы. Дескать, тот пять лет тянул из него деньги, вместо того чтобы сразу…  
– Так, – Брюс вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. – И никаких жалоб? Никакого шантажа? Никаких запрещенных экспериментов, наркотиков, вшитых чипов контроля?  
– Ни малейших. Деньги берут четко по прейскуранту. Томография и УЗИ не выявляют инородных тел. Поведение больных не меняется, тенденций к агрессии не обнаруживается – за исключением Пауэрса, конечно, но его можно считать статистической погрешностью. Единственная разница с обычной процедурой PRP – в том, что никакие концентрированные тромбоциты не способны, допустим, вырастить у человека глаз или печень. Они что-то синтезировали – но что? Все просто с ума сходят по этой их методике, говорят, революция в медицине, шаг вперед для всего человечества. Вот только…  
– Да?  
– Брюс, – голос Люциуса оставался бодрым, но теперь в нем проступила какая-то странная неуверенность. – Я не понимаю. Откуда они взялись? Почему не похвастались своим изобретением ни в «Вестнике врача», ни в «Медицине сегодня»? Ни одной значимой публикации. Приглашения от ведущих университетов отклонены. Премия Общества Врачей вроде бы присуждена заочно, но «Терапия» так и не предоставила нужных документов. Знавали мы деятелей, возникающих из ниоткуда с волшебством наперевес, только вот они все больше не лечить рвались, а совсем наоборот…  
– Что ж, – сказал Брюс раньше, чем успел осмыслить, о чем, собственно, говорит. – Возможно, то, что скрывают от коллег и журналистов, в «Терапии» сообщат потенциальному клиенту. Богатому потенциальному клиенту. Например, Брюсу Уэйну.  
– Они не имеют никакого отношения к делам Готэма, – мягко сказал Люциус. – Даже не пытались давать у нас свою рекламу. Ты уверен, что стоит в это вмешиваться?  
Да вы все сговорились, подумал Брюс.  
– Удивительно, – заметил он словно бы невзначай. – Все кругом сначала убеждают меня в том, что эта «Терапия» занята исключительно исцелениями и чудесами, а потом начинают убеждать не соваться в святое место потому, что оно не имеет отношения к Готэму. Я не вампир и не рассыплюсь, высунув нос за пределы родного склепа.  
– Послушай, они, кажется, действительно не делают ничего плохого…  
– Тем лучше для них, – Брюс дал отбой.  
Возможно, подумал он, мне всего лишь требуется доказательство, что они делают нечто хорошее.

***

– Еще кофе? – предложил доктор Карпентер. – Или, может быть, вина?  
– Благодарю вас, – отозвался Брюс Уэйн, любимец публики, ветеран светских раутов, наследник бесчисленных поколений филантропов. – Пожалуй, не стоит.  
– Заботитесь о здоровье? – доктор подмигнул. – Это, безусловно, крайне важно. Даже после операции, когда ваше здоровье станет таким, как в шестнадцать, необходимо будет следить за диетой. Многие пациенты, к сожалению, не понимают, что качество жизни напрямую зависит от усилий самого человека.  
Он залихватски отчекрыжил кончик сигары серебряной гильотинкой, прикусил толстый коричневый цилиндр белоснежными зубами и поднес к сигаре зажигалку. Ароматный голубой дым поплыл по кабинету, заволакивая выведенную на настенный экран картинку – красно-голубое здоровое сердце в путанице расширенных сосудов.  
– Мистер Уэйн, мы польщены вашим обращением в «Терапию». Возможно, наш разговор стал бы более конкретным, если бы вы все-таки намекнули, какая именно проблема привела вас…  
– Доктор Карпентер, – Брюс задушевно улыбнулся. – Как человек, далекий от медицины, я бы хотел вначале выяснить суть вашего метода. Понимаете, моя проблема имеет несколько интимный характер, и поэтому…  
Неуловимое движение пальца по клавиатуре, и изображение сердца на экране сменилось печенью – не менее здоровой и по-своему красивой на фоне бледных обескровленных тканей, вызывающей ассоциации с отличным ростбифом. Меньше акцента на интимность, отметил для себя Брюс, иначе через три минуты придется созерцать простату или прямую кишку.  
– Поэтому, прежде чем довериться даже таким блестящим специалистам, я предпочитаю узнать все до последней детали. Мои сотрудники тщательно проверили информацию о вашей клинике. Статистика потрясающая. Отзывы великолепны. Но согласитесь, мнение мирового врачебного сообщества, публикации в прессе помогли бы будущим пациентам быстрее определиться…  
– Так вот вы о чем! – доктор Карпентер выпустил колечко дыма. – Разумеется. Многих смущает эта сторона нашей работы. Однако мы с соавторами твердо стоим на своей позиции: только истории живых людей, а не мертвые буквы, не позирование на фоне чужих трагедий, не слава чудотворцев могут стать настоящей рекламой нашего метода. Человек способен творить чудеса своими руками…  
Печень исчезла, и по экрану заскользили фотографии: улыбающийся человек катит по садовой тропинке инвалидное кресло, на сиденье которого громоздятся горшки с рассадой, – «Когда он не мог сделать и шага из комнаты, его единственным утешением был запах роз из сада», тихо прокомментировал доктор. Хорошенькая девушка в пижаме стоит у мольберта, сосредоточенно прищурившись, – «Сумасшедший сталкер плеснул кислотой ей в лицо, были разрушены оба глазных яблока». Мужчина держит на руках смеющуюся подругу, откинувшую голову ему на плечо, – интересно, подумал Брюс, от чего его спас чудо-метод доктора Карпентера: рак яичка или перелом позвоночника…  
Неожиданно он услышал тихий неразборчивый звук, раздавшийся словно откуда-то сзади. Сдерживая порыв обернуться, он забросил руку на спинку дивана, слегка  
разворачивая корпус. Нет, никакого движения.  
Звук повторился, стал громче, и уже можно было разобрать слова: «статья», «кампания», «изоляция».  
– Господин Уэйн, все в порядке? – с озабоченностью, но без давления спросил доктор Карпентер.  
Брюс потянулся к чашечке с кофе. Неторопливо отпил, поставил – фарфоровое донце глухо стукнуло об столешницу. Ткнул пальцем в экран, на котором счастливая семья обнимала бодрого дедушку: все они были в белом и на фоне бассейна.  
«Мистер Кент, к завтрашнему утру жду от вас статью о вивисекторах из «Терапии» и нашем славном Супермене, который теперь приносит людям пользу в качестве Суперсырья». Уайт что, думает, я волшебник?»  
По спине прокатилась волна цепенящего холода: голос был знакомым.  
Карпентер смотрел уже с неподдельным любопытством, и Брюс ответил:  
– Должен признаться, я заинтересован не только в лечении, но и в сотрудничестве.  
Судя по отработанной гримасе вежливого сожаления, он был не первым желающим купить медицинский центр с безликим названием «Терапия».  
– Мы можем поговорить об этом после...  
«Даже волшебник не смог бы вызвать в них сочувствие к Супермену. Разве что Лоис – да и то нужен цикл. А у меня ни одной идеи. Нет, есть одна – тупая. Залезть в окно особняка мистера Уэйна, разбудить – и послушать, что он не заинтересован в личных отношениях. Ты прекрасный коллега и товарищ, Супермен. Что ж, Кларк, тогда вы можете написать про Бэтмена. С радостью, мистер Уайт. Хотите венок сонетов? Или аналитическую статью о его стиле боя? Трактат о происхождении его нравственных ориентиров? Или список любимых...»  
Голос был страшно знакомым – но отстраненным, неясным, будто во сне или бреду.  
Это был голос Супермена.  
– А пока что не будем забегать вперед. Давайте сосредоточимся наконец на вашей проблеме и проговорим условия лечения, мистер...  
Брюс поднял руку, потянувшись к бокалу. Рука дрожала. Нет.  
Успокойся.  
Есть всего два варианта, думал он, выравнивая дыхание. Первый: я сошел с ума, совсем свихнулся на Супермене, и Кларк Кент – такое же имя, как Рик Райт или Бен Блоссом, как любое другое в телефонном справочнике, газете или сводке. Порождение фантазий и желания в них поверить.  
И второй вариант.  
Брюс вдруг понял, что поднимается с нежно-кремового дивана, трясет руку Карпентера – а мозоли у тебя, дружище, характерные, классический рукопашный бой и, скорее всего, восточные стили. Не стоит оставлять такого за спиной.  
– Мне нужно все еще раз обдумать, – слова падали изо рта как гладкие, отшлифованные морем камешки. – Как я уже говорил, моя проблема слишком деликатна, кстати, вы об этом, кажется, не упоминали, но как у вас с защитой врачебной информации? Мой юрист составит договор о неразглашении.  
«Брюс, Брюс, – шептал на ухо голос, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь. За спиной щелкнул замок закрывшейся двери. – У тебя так сильно бьется сердце. Теперь направо. Смотри. Раздевалка технического персонала, здесь можно переодеться в Бэтмена».  
– Превратиться, – тихо ответил Брюс, открывая специальное отделение портфеля.  
«Лоис сидела на крыше. Криптонцы мутируют под лучами желтого солнца. Боль – это реакция нервных окончаний. Это странно и извращенно!»  
– Что именно? – голос прозвучал искусственно: сработал исказитель, встроенный в маску.  
«Я же не фабрика органов. Как я могу быть...» – голос затих.  
Где ты.  
Отзовись, ну давай, Супермен, где ты.  
Брюс оглянулся: тела в черной форме слабо шевелились на полу коридора. Как хорошо, что он никого не убил.  
И если даже он спятил, если даже внизу – сложное экспериментальное оборудование, испуганные ученые, и все...  
Лифт пополз вниз. Разворот, удар, нокдаун. Слишком много охранников для «и все».  
«Эй, Брюс, – шепнул голос. – Так трудно соображать, так трудно. Спускайся на минус пятый. Знаешь, в школе я сделал татуировку. Красивую, с черепом, флагом, колючей проволокой и, кажется, там еще были розы. Синие розы».  
Тело пошевелилось. Брюс наступил на пальцы, сжавшие пистолет. Надавил.  
«Даже не знаю, что сказала бы мама, но к утру татуировка исчезла. Не представляешь, как я расстроился. Но управлять регенерацией не научился до сих пор».  
Дверцы лифта медленно раскрылись.  
«Если подумать, я сейчас похож на вашу планету. Какие-нибудь радикальные экологи пришли бы в восторг от этого сравнения», – продолжил голос – по выдоху на удар.  
По удару на выдох; и все эти медики в белых лабораторных халатах были поддельными. И все носили на поясе ножи с зелеными прозрачными лезвиями. Я никого не убил? – оглянулся Брюс. Это все еще было очень важным, хотя сейчас он не смог бы вспомнить почему.  
«Странно, что никто не додумался до этого раньше. Люди хрупкие, недолговечные и упрямые, и в том, что касается выживания, им нет равных».  
Он почти оглох от воя сирены, ничего кроме нее не слышал, только голос, бормочущий над ухом – губы человека, распятого в круглом аквариуме в самом центре зала, шевелились в такт словам.  
Брюс успел разглядеть глубокие разрезы, растянутые хирургическими расширителями, влажный блеск внутренних органов и темные пятна крови, словно дымящиеся в воде.  
Еще Брюс успел разглядеть мутную синеву под прикрытыми веками, цветные нити растворов в капельницах, кандалы из криптонита.  
Это заняло всего одно мгновение от разворота до удара всем телом; накладка перчатки хрустнула, брызнуло стекло, хлынула вода, осколок болезненно резанул по челюсти, выдох, шаг вперед, тяжесть обмякшего тела в руках. Голос исчез. Потом снова прозвучал у самого уха:  
– Не думал, что получится.  
– У меня? – спросил Брюс, нащупывая в поясной сумке резак.  
– У меня.  
– Ну, ты же все-таки Супермен. Поверни руку. Да, вот так.  
Кристалл поддался легко, расколовшись на запястье.  
– Теперь другую, – сказал Брюс и, опускаясь на пол, продолжил: – Держись за меня, если нужно. Сейчас еще ноги освободим – и все.  
И, видимо, он все-таки был извращенцем, поэтому нес глупости, суетился и изображал заботливую сиделку, лишь бы не думать о том, что человек – нечеловек, божество, Супермен, – опирающийся на его плечи, был совершенно голым.  
– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Супермен.  
– Да нет, – он разрезал последний обруч и собрался было подняться, но ладони надавили, останавливая, и Супермен оказался рядом, лицом к лицу, взглянул – будто вывернул наизнанку. Строго спросил:  
– Заложников удалось спасти? Война не началась?  
Заложников? Война? Брюс покачал головой.  
– Насколько я знаю, когда ты улетел, забрав девчонок, хористы расстреляли террористов.  
Тебя подставили, подумал он. Что было дальше, пули из криптонита? Яркий фургончик с мороженым или неприметный – техобслуживания? Жадного ловят на легкую наживу, наркомана – на порошок, а героя – на людей в беде. Да и Супермен это, похоже, понимал – прикрыл глаза, потом мягко и словно неуверенно ткнулся лбом в плечо. Наверное, у любого из героев нашлось бы несколько таких историй – когда их лучшие побуждения становились чьим-то рыболовным крючком. Наверное, никто из них не был настолько совершенным, настолько далеким от уязвимости, как Супермен.  
И их хотели всего лишь убить.  
Супермен молчал. В помещении становилось душно; по спине стекла капля пота.  
– Пойдем отсюда, – сказал Брюс и внезапно его словно встряхнуло: Супермен поднял взгляд, его зрачки пылали алым, и воздух вокруг него дрожал и колыхался. Мокрые осколки стекла неторопливо оторвались от пола.  
– Я не могу оставить все как есть, – с сожалением, почти не скрывавшим равнодушия, ответил Супермен, и Брюс – герой Готэма, сама Ночь в композитной броне, – вдруг почувствовал себя беспомощным и уязвимым, очарованным и оцепеневшим, обнимающим атомную бомбу под непрочным стеклянным колпаком.  
Сзади послышались шаги, кто-то крикнул:  
– Не двигаться!  
Взгляд соскользнул с лица, целясь во что-то за спиной. Нежно зазвенели осколки, сталкиваясь в воздухе.  
Брюс оглянулся: в помещение вбегали вооруженные охранники, за ними прятались живодеры в белых халатах. Но ведь убивать – не выход, подумал он. Тогда ты точно проиграешь, каким бы ни был сильным.  
– Да, хотел спросить, – сказал Брюс. – Почему ты решил, что это тупая идея – залезть ко мне в окно?  
– Что?  
– Почему ты решил, что это тупая идея, Кларк?  
– Кларк, – отозвался Супермен. – Да, точно. Кларк.  
Он вздохнул и крикнул, или прошептал – голос, бесшумный и грохочущий как водопад, устремился мимо Брюса, отшвыривая людей к стенам, подхватил ураганом, закружил – и выбросил из зала.  
Стало тихо, только звенело в ушах.  
– Я могу тебя так называть? – спросил Брюс.  
Супермен – нет, Кларк Кент – кивнул, улыбаясь, и стало понятно, почему до сих пор никто не догадался сопоставить их личности.  
– А тупая, потому что ты же Бэтмен. Как там пишут? «Герой Готэма, сама Ночь в композитной броне». Ночь с заглавной, это важно. Никто не залезает в окно к легенде, особенно с целью... Случайно не видел мои очки? Такие, большие и уродливые.  
Брюс молча покачал головой, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
– Не видел. Может, в бэтпещере найдется что-то подходящее по размерам и уродству?  
– Бэтпещера, – восхищенно повторил Кларк Кент. – «Обитель мрака и справедливости», да? Даже если не найдется, я в деле! Кстати, как насчет интервью?  
– О героях и обществе? – спросил Брюс, поднимаясь.  
– Не обязательно, – в беспечной синеве колыхнулись алые искры. – В свете последних тенденций – даже нежелательно. Поговорим о Готэме.  
Он встал, огляделся по сторонам, потом посмотрел на себя.  
– Очки подождут, а вот одежда понадобится прямо сейчас.

***

– Спасибо, – вдруг сказал Супермен.  
Он сидел верхом на скамье, где Брюс обычно выжимал штангу, и жевал чудовищный гамбургер с тройным беконом и двойным соусом, заказанный Альфредом в ближайшем Макдональдсе. От бульона и белкового коктейля он наотрез отказался. Во-первых, сказал Супермен, после кормления через трубку – чтобы быстрее обновлялись ткани, энергия не тратилась на переваривание и не было проблем с голодовками, – он еще долго не сможет смотреть на полезную, насыщенную белком еду. Во-вторых, нужно же тренировать свежую, едва регенерировавшую печень.  
Возможно, он даже шутил. Брюс не был уверен до конца, он иногда с трудом понимал шутки.  
Брюки и футболка Брюса налезли на Супермена еле-еле, но ходить в медицинском безразмерном халате на голое тело он отказался тоже. Брюс никогда не считал себя тощим недомерком – точнее говоря, он с трудом мог представить себе взрослого мужчину, которому его одежда окажется тесна и коротковата одновременно. Казалось бы, огромный человек с огромным гамбургером должен был выглядеть могучим и внушительным, но почему-то смотреть сейчас на Супермена было неловко и грустно. Точно старшеклассник или первокурсник, давно выросший из школьной формы, растерянный и не столько испуганный, сколько удивленный тем, в какие неприятности, оказывается, можно встрять в большом городе, согласившись отправиться в темный дворик, чтобы помочь старушке снять котенка с дерева.  
– Спасибо тебе, Бэтмен.  
– Да брось ты, – отозвался Брюс, старательно следя за интонацией. Никакой снисходительности. Никакой жалости. Ни в коем случае. – Назови мне хотя бы одного супергероя, который ни разу не влипал в подставу и не нуждался в прибытии кавалерии. Это же наша с тобой работа…  
«Спасать людей», – хотел продолжить он, но осекся. Вышло бы неловко.  
– Не знаю, как насчет Супермена, – его собеседник слизнул сырный соус с большого пальца. – Но Кларка Кента ты сегодня точно спас.  
Ты что же, подумал Брюс, еще и мысли можешь читать?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Брюс вслух.  
– Что ты собираешься делать с «Терапией»? – вместо ответа осведомился Супермен, глядя ему прямо в лицо серьезными синими глазами. Невозможными. Нечеловеческими. Совсем не похожими на глаза испуганного школьника, чудом выбравшегося из лап какого-нибудь готэмского торговца живым товаром.  
– Свяжусь с полицией штата, – Брюс пожал плечами. – Карпентер задержан, но его нельзя допрашивать без адвоката, хотя разговор я, разумеется, записал. Необходимо получить ордер, произвести обыск, выяснить, насколько рядовые сотрудники медицинского центра были в курсе происходящего…  
Супермен молча смотрел на него, не улыбаясь и не хмурясь. Я говорю как чертов Джим Гордон, подумал Брюс. И деваться мне некуда.  
– А что ты предлагаешь? Взорвать здание вместе с лаборантами и фикусами?  
– Ни ты, ни я на это не способны. Если бы я мог не предложить – всего лишь сознательно задуматься о подобном, – возможно, тебе следовало бы оставить меня там, где я был. Конечно, ты прав, сдать полиции правительственную организацию и дать делу законный ход – идея более этичная… И совершенно точно более бесполезная.  
«Хотите венок сонетов? – вспомнил Брюс невпопад. – Или аналитическую статью о его стиле боя? Трактат о происхождении его нравственных ориентиров?» Похоже, Кларк Кент был поклонником Бэтмена – хотя, разумеется, не в той мере, в какой Брюс Уэйн был поклонником Супермена. Интересно, что бы он сделал, если бы Бэтмен предложил его поцеловать?  
Выкинуть все это из головы. Мало ли о чем говорят в бреду. Нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы наказать чудовищное преступление.  
Всегда держи себя в руках.  
– Возможно, пресса, журналисты…  
– Я сам журналист. Не из лучших, конечно, – но моей профессиональной компетенции хватает, чтобы утверждать: на кампанию, в результате которой общественное мнение снова изменится, потребуется не один месяц. А пока известие о том, что Супермен в кои-то веки приносил людям настоящую пользу, вызовет большой общественный резонанс – только, боюсь, не такой, как ты ожидаешь. Многим придется по вкусу сама идея: люди оказались настолько сильными и умными, что смогли превратить в полезный ресурс того, кто считался сильнейшим на Земле.  
Супермен доел гамбургер и, скомкав промасленную обертку, закинул ее в корзину для бумаг, стоящую в соседней комнате. Подгоняемый легчайшим телекинетическим усилием бумажный комок, обогнув угол, шлепнулся точнехонько в нее – Брюс услышал только слабый шорох. Корзины он видеть не мог – он же не обладал рентгеновским зрением, как его собеседник.  
Кларк Кент исчез – на лавке для штанги сидел Супермен, похожий уже не на истерзанную планету, а на сверкающую звезду – огромный газовый шар в черной пустоте. Внушающий надежду, если смотреть с бесконечно далекого расстояния. Несущий смерть несовершенным человеческим спутникам.  
Ради спасения такого чуда тому, кто по ночам превращается в летучую мышь, безусловно, стоило покинуть заколдованный круг. Но вот долго оставаться под ее лучами было опасно: можно превратиться в прах.  
– И где же выход? – спросил Брюс.  
– Ты же детектив, Бэтмен. Возможно, вместо дедукции следовало бы применить индукцию. Если нельзя начать с лаборатории – частности, то можно начать с общего. В данном случае, с правительства…  
Что-то нехорошее почудилось Брюсу в его интонации. Может, это было дыхание далекого космоса – но в таком случае оно подозрительно напоминало сквозняк готэмской улицы часа в три после полуночи, когда из темноты на тебя может броситься кто угодно.  
– Ты это о чем? – резко спросил Брюс. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Что если бы в правительстве сидел кто-нибудь… скажем, вроде Брюса Уэйна, перед нами бы сейчас не стояло дилеммы, как поступить. Только и всего. – Собеседник улыбнулся, и ощущение холода ушло. Инопланетными глазами Супермена на Брюса смотрел Кларк Кент – честный, добрый человек, если и выделяющийся среди остальных людей, то разве что этой своей честностью и добротой… И способностью узнать другого по биению сердца через три бетонные стены. – Ты извини, мне действительно маловата твоя футболка. Не говоря уж о штанах. Ты как хочешь, а я начну раздеваться. То есть, если ты не хочешь, то конечно…  
– Э, – начал Брюс. – Если ты чувствуешь себя в долгу из-за всего, что случилось, – то есть если тебе вдруг пришла такая мысль…  
Боже, подумал он, что я несу.  
– Выбрось из головы эту ерунду. Ты же сам говорил, что спасать людей – наша работа. – Супермен одним движением скинул подозрительно затрещавшую футболку через голову. – Давай не дадим мыслям о работе испортить нам эту ночь.


End file.
